


skirts

by chrismouse



Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrismouse/pseuds/chrismouse
Summary: Paddy asks his sister for a favor.





	skirts

Paddy looked up nervously. The closed door seemed to loom in front of him. He almost didn't want to go in, but because of KND duties, he and his siblings were hardly ever home at the same time. If he didn't do this now, when would he?

Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door.

"What?" called the voice on the other side.

"Can I come in?"

There was a pause.

The door opened a crack, and Fanny peeked out.

"What d'ya want?" she asked, looking mildly annoyed. Paddy felt relieved. At least she was in an okay mood.

"It's... I need to ask you for a favor."

She didn't say anything, but opened the door a little wider. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises."

He followed her into her room, nearly tripping over a dozen Rainbow Monkeys in the process. She shot him a warning look before sitting down on her bed. Paddy stared down at the carpet, wearing a hole in it with his toe. 

"Well?" she asked him. He was quiet for a moment more before tilting his head up to look her straight in the eye.

"Do you think I could borrow your skirts sometimes?"

Fanny's expression changed from annoyed to bemused. "That's all?"

He nodded. "I'd take good care of them and stuff, and I'd give them back when I was done, and I-" Paddy cut himself off, realizing he was rambling.

Fanny placed a hand on his shoulder firmly. "Calm down, fer goodness' sake! It's not that big a deal."

She hopped off her bed and went to her closet, taking out a stack of clothes she'd outgrown. 

"There should be a few in there," she said, handing it to him. "Seriously, though. Next time you want to borrow clothes, don't act like it's the end of the world."

"Thanks," Paddy said, looking down at the carpet again. "I just... thought you might think I was weird."

"Paddy, I _always_ think you're weird," Fanny said. Her face softened almost imperceptibly. "But I'm not gonna give you a hard time about wearing a skirt if you want to. Wear what you want, you know?"

A grin spread across Paddy's face. "Thanks. Thanks a lot!"

"Yeah, yeah," Fanny said, waving her hand. "Now get out of here before we start hugging or something."

Paddy obliged, making his way back to his room. As he tried on the new clothes, he couldn't help but feel a sense of happy relief. Maybe his sister wasn't so scary after all.

No sooner had he thought it, however, than he heard a KND radio link in the next room.

"Numbuh 86 reporting, Numbuh 362, sir... yes... yes..."

"HE DID WHAT?!?" she shrieked, making Paddy jump.

Who was he kidding? Fanny was terrifying.

But as much as she denied it, he was glad she cared.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short fic! I feel like Paddy had potential as a character and it's a shame he only appeared once, so I decided to write this.  
> Just as a side note, Paddy is fem-aligned nonbinary in this story but hasn't really figured out his identity yet.


End file.
